


Auld Lang Syne

by Chanel19



Series: Fallen [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel19/pseuds/Chanel19
Summary: Ron and Hermione both go to the Burrow for Christmas Eve. Dovetails with A Little Word: Viktor and Hermione Year 3. Similar scenes are written from different points of view. Includes additional scenes that aren't in the other story.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Fallen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056233
Kudos: 8





	1. Christmas Eve

Ron Weasley shook snow from his coat and pulled his hat off as he came into the kitchen of the Burrow. "It's snowing like mad out there," he said to Harry and Ginny who were sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate.

"About time you got in," Harry said. "What kept you?"

"You know how Christmas season is at the shop." Ron hung his coat and hat on a peg by the door. "People go mental with the last-minute shopping."

"What he's really saying is that he waited and did the whole tally tonight," Ginny said. "Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Well, I have to mind the store, don't I?" Ron poured himself a cup of cocoa from the pot on the cooker.

Ginny shrugged. "And all your employees, what do they do?"

Ron sat at the table. "It's not the same. I like to be on the floor during business hours."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then have one of the others run the tally, and get here before midnight. Everyone else gave up on you and went to bed."

"Not everyone," Harry said.

"Oh, no, Mum didn't wait up, did she? She needn't have."

Ginny glanced at Harry and turned her cup of cocoa in her hands. "Not, Mum, we're still waiting on one more person."

"I thought Charlie wasn't coming in until Christmas Day," Ron said.

"He's not," Ginny replied. "Did you happen to read _Witch Weekly_ yesterday?"

Ron gave her a withering look. "I'm not in the habit of reading witch's magazines."

Ginny sorted through some newspapers and magazines on the table until she came up with that week's copy and pushed it toward Ron.

Ron flipped it over so he could see the cover and let out a low whistle. "Hermione broke it off with Krum?"

Ginny nodded. "I ran into her yesterday at Madam Malkin's."

"I reckon she's pretty broke up about it." Ron's jaw twitched.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know about broke up so much as a bit…lost."

Ron frowned at her. "Lost? How do you mean?"

"Well," Harry said, "she's moved out of Krum's flat and into her parents' old place in London."

"You've talked to her?" Ron asked.

"She sent me an owl last night."

"I can't see her rattling around in that big old house alone. It must be creepy without her parents," Ron dug his thumbnail into a grove in the tabletop.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said. "So I invited her here for Christmas."

Ron's head snapped up. "You what?"

"Well," Ginny said, "it's been ages since you two broke things off, and like I said, Ron, she just seemed so lost."

"It's not a problem, is it mate?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, 'course not. Can't have Hermione spending Christmas alone. That wouldn't be very British of us."

"Exactly," Ginny said.

"When's she arriving?"

"We're expecting her any time now," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron tried to keep his voice casual. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to have a slash."

xXx

Once in the loo, Ron looked in the mirror. He wished he'd had time for a haircut, but he was afraid to do the spell himself. The last time he'd tried that he'd ended up looking like he'd been hacked at by a blind man wielding a machete. He did tap his face with his wand and do a trimming charm on his beard. _That's better_ , he thought, _I look less like a Viking now_. He pushed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look more presentable. _Hermione_. It had been three years since they'd broken up. She always sent cards for Christmas and his birthday, but he hadn't seen her face-to-face for more than a few minutes in a long time. She'd looked good on Krum's arm on the cover of that magazine though, very good. He flashed on an image of her beneath him, her body slick with sweat and her hair wild. Desire welled fiercely within him. He bit the side of his mouth and mentally kicked himself. _It's over_. Then he heard the kitchen door open and the sounds of Harry and Ginny greeting her. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the bathroom door. He could hear them talking. He rounded the corner as quietly as he could. He wanted a moment to watch her before she saw him. She looked different. Her hair was straightened and swept into a French twist. She seemed to wear it that way a lot these days, if the pictures in the papers were any indication. Her face seemed thinner and a little drawn since the last time he'd seen her.

When she looked up and saw him there, the smile she gave him made him feel warm all over. _Hermione._

"Well, hullo stranger."

Ron crossed the room. "How are you? You look great."

"I wouldn't go so far as great." Hermione winked. "But I'm good."

They all chuckled.

She noticed the copy of _Witch Weekly_ on the table and picked it up. "A fairly flattering picture, if I do say so myself. Did you lot read the article?"

Ginny nodded. "That bitch."

Hermione shrugged. "Rita never has liked me."

"Well," Harry said. "You did keep her in a jar for several weeks."

Hermione laughed. "That I did. Mind if I have some cocoa? It's bitter outside. Just the walk through the garden left me freezing."

"I'll get it." Ron got a mug from the cupboard.

"I don't suppose you have anything to put in it?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny answered. "And more's the pity. I'll have to be stone sober around Fleur all holiday. The healers have said no more alcohol for Dad, and Mum's scoured the house clean. If you even try to cross the threshold with a bottle, the door screams at you."

"Good to know." She the mug of hot cocoa from Ron.

Harry let out a huge yawn and stretched. "I'm knackered. I have to be off to bed. I'll see you two in the morning. Hermione, we don't see you often enough."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I'll work on that, I promise."

"I'll go up with you, Harry." Ginny stood. "Good night you two."

Ron watched Hermione watch Harry and Ginny leaving and couldn't help but notice the wistful expression on her face.

"That's a relationship that worked out nicely," she said quietly.

"They're good together. Always have been."

Hermione looked down at her mug of cocoa. "I could really use a drink."

Ron had a sudden impulse. He fought with himself for a moment, but then said, "I have the strong stuff at my flat. If you fancy a drink, we could pop out there for a bit and come back before morning."

Hermione looked at him, studying his face for a moment.

Ron tried to keep his expression neutral.

"That'll do."

"You want to side-along?" Ron asked. "I'm not on the Floo."

She shook her head. "No. You Apparate, I'll follow."

"How? You've never been there before."

"It's a new thing I've developed. It's a string trail. I touch you with my wand as you Apparate, and then I follow the string."

"That's brilliant."

Hermione smiled. "We're still testing it, but all the trials are going really well. We should be able to release it soon. It promises to revolutionize how people learn to Apparate."

Ron grinned at her. "You never cease to amaze me. Come on, let's have that drink."

She touched her wand to him and he disappeared with a pop.

xXx

A moment later, Ron appeared in his flat with a thin gold string going from his arm and disappearing into mid-air. Seconds later, Hermione appeared and the string faded. "That's very clever."

"Well, that's me, isn't it?" She pocketed her wand. "All cleverness and books." She laughed as she said it, but her tone was a tad bitter.

Ron looked at her carefully. "As I recall there was a bit more to you than that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked at his bookcase.

He lit a couple of candles and tapped the wireless with his wand. Soft music filled the room.

She looked at him. "Is that jazz?"

"Yeah. I quite like it."

"But that's Muggle music. How are you getting it on a Magical radio?"

Ron puffed out his chest with pride. "That would be one of my inventions. It's a half-blood radio. It's gets both kinds of music."

"That's brilliant."

Ron laughed. "Yeah. It is. Glass of wine?"

"Do you have anything stronger?"

Ron was taken aback. "I have firewhiskey."

"That'll do. Two fingers, neat, please."

He poured her drink and a glass of water for himself. He handed the glass to her, and she put the book she'd been looking at back on the shelf.

"This is a nice place," she observed.

"Yeah. I like it. It's all I need right now."

Hermione took a sip of her drink. "I've got way more than I need now."

"Harry told me you moved into your parents' place." Ron sat down on the sofa.

"Yes, two weeks ago. It's really too big."

"You could sell it. Get something smaller, more manageable."

She shook her head. "I don't want to sell it. I want to fill it. Viktor, unfortunately, had other ideas." She closed her eyes and returned to her drink.

"Viktor not a family man?"

Hermione sighed. "He says he is, but he isn't really. Not now anyway. He's enjoying his celebrity status too much, and why shouldn't he? He travels all the time with the teams. He's so good and still young. I know he's got at least another decade of Quidditch in him, and I just don't want to wait that long."

Ron nodded and set his glass on the coffee table. "Hence the breakup?"

"Yeah." Hermione drained her glass. "Mind if I have another?"

"Have all you like."

Hermione came back to the sofa with a glass quite a bit fuller than the one Ron had poured for her. She sat down facing him with one arm along the back of the sofa and her feet tucked under her. She looked around her. "You're a great deal tidier than you used to be."

"Dobby cleans it for me."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

Ron held up his hands. "I pay him, twice what he was making at Hogwarts, I'll have you know. He lives with Harry and Ginny now."

"Yes, I know. Not surprising."

They sat quietly sipping their drinks for a moment.

Ron moved his arm along the back of the sofa and gently stroked his thumb along hers. "It's good to see you."

She looked up at him. "You too." Then she returned to her drink, but didn't move her hand.

Ron wanted desperately to say something, anything. The woman sitting before him was at once painfully familiar and yet frighteningly different.

"What's wrong with me, Ron?" She asked it so softly, just barely a whisper, that he hardly heard her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She finished her drink and stood to get another.

Ron caught her hand. "Don't." He took the glass from her and stood. "Let's go back."

Hermione looked at him. It was a familiar look, one he hadn't seen in a long time. Somewhere deep inside him an ember began to glow.

"Let's not pretend," she said, her voice husky from the whiskey. "That you invited me here just for a drink."

Ron closed his eyes for a moment and let her meaning wash over him, but then remembered how much she'd had to drink. "Maybe, this isn't – "

"You don't have to be sweet about it," Hermione interrupted. "I'd rather you weren't actually."

Something in the back of Ron's mind told him he should say no. That she was recently broken up, that she'd had quite a lot to drink in a very short period of time, that this couldn't possibly be what she really wanted, but then her hand slid under his jumper and for a moment he was back at school. He ducked his head and pressed his lips to hers in a gesture that was at once new and yet achingly familiar.


	2. A Familiar Pain

Hermione was pushing up his jumper and Ron pulled it off the rest of the way, taking his T-shirt with it.

He kissed her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin. "Bedroom?"

"What's wrong with right here?" She pulled him by the waistband of his trousers to the wall next to the bookcase.

Ron's eyes widened. "Not a thing."

She pulled her own jumper over her head, leaving behind a thin camisole. He didn't manage to get his pants all the way off before she was stroking him. He'd never had sex like that with her before. Actually, come to think of it, he'd never had sex like that with anyone. Hermione, however, seemed to know what she was doing. She slipped out of her jeans and underwear. Sliding her arms around his neck, she gave a little hop. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. It took him a moment to adjust and slip inside her. She didn't feel as ready for him as he would have liked, but she didn't complain; instead she clenched herself around him, and grazed his shoulder with her teeth. Ron was assaulted with a hundred sensations at once, and he seemed aware of all of them in flashes. He still had on his boots, he was buried inside Hermione, his shoulder hurt, the weight of her in his arms, her breasts under the silk camisole against his chest. He needed a moment and rested his head against the wall.

She grunted. "Come on, Ron."

He shifted her weight, pressing her tighter against the wall to brace her, so he could move his hips. He felt like he was pounding into her too hard, but there was no finesse in that position. There was something primal in it, something a little scary that made it sexy in a dirty way to be taking her against the wall. That's what it felt like—like taking her. Taking her from Krum. He lost it on the idea of taking her back from Krum. As he spilled inside her, he remembered something else. He set her down somewhat awkwardly. "Wand, wand."

Hermione let out a soft snort. "Still can't remember to cast the bloody charm?"

Ron found his wand, cast the contraception charm, and glared at her. "Only with you. I never forget with anyone else, just you."

Her smile faded. "Lucky me. Let's have another drink, shall we?" She picked up her own wand and cast a cleansing charm as she walked into his kitchen wearing nothing but the camisole. It didn't seem to occur to her that his drink from earlier had been water.

He watched her with interest, pulling up his trousers as he followed her. She'd filled out a bit in the breasts and hips since they'd been together, but she was still thin. _Probably still forgets to eat when she's working_ , he thought.

She poured half a glass of whiskey for herself, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Want one?"

Ron shook his head. He stepped behind her and let his hands do their own inspection. He cupped her breasts. "I like these. A bit bigger now than they used to be."

Hermione let her head fall back against him. "Could be."

He stroke her nipples with his thumbs while he rained kisses on her neck and shoulders, taking a moment to suck the spot just behind her ear. That made her squirm.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?"

He ran a hand down past her stomach to cup her sex, he was somewhat surprised to find it felt as though it had been shaved and was just now beginning to grow back. "You know the rules, no one goes home without an orgasm."

She laughed as she moved his hand, but again it was somewhat bitter, and stepped away from him to turn around. "I don't think it's necessary to follow that one tonight."

"Of course, it's necessary. What's got into you?" He didn't understand. She'd been all hot and bothered a minute ago, but now she seemed cool and distant.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "You mean aside from you just now? Not a lot."

"You're standing here half-naked in my kitchen telling me you don't want to get off? That's not right."

She shrugged. "If I can't stand around half-naked in front of you, then I can't do it with anyone. You've seen it all before. It's old hat to you."

"And yet." Ron stepped closer. "I never get tired of it. So, put down that drink, go get in my bed, and take your shagging like a good girl."

She looked at him wearily for a moment, but then set her glass on the counter and wandered casually out of the kitchen.

He kicked off his boots and trousers. "You better run." 

xXx

She laughed as she climbed on to his bed on all fours and looked over her shoulder at him. "Come on, big boy."

"Cheeky." He was surprised that she'd want him behind her after the wall. He'd assumed they'd shift to something a little more intimate, but she didn't seem to want that. Not wanting to disappoint her, he grabbed her hips and slipped inside.

The rest of the night spun out in feats of sexual Olympics. Positions were many and varied. Hermione was an energetic partner, but he couldn't make her come. He didn't understand. He'd never had that problem with her before, and he was wasn't going to last much longer. Finally, he couldn't hold out any more, and spilled inside her a second time, before collapsing on to his back next to her. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she said, without looking at him. "I'm good."

"Yes, you are, but I can't have you thinking I've forgotten how to please a woman."

She let out of soft snort. "I'm quite pleased. I'm just tired. It's been a stressful few weeks. I'm wound up. That's not your fault."

He felt like it was his fault. He ran his fingers down her back. "Still, I'd really like to unwind you."

She chuckled softly. "Seriously, that's not necessary."

"I think it is, but first, are you hungry?"

She smiled at him. "Starving. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Come with me." He rolled out of bed, grabbed his wand, and cast a cleansing charm before pulling on a pair of boxer shorts and heading to the kitchen. He could manage to feed her if nothing else.

Ron rummaged through the cabinets trying to find something he could make. When Hermione walked into the kitchen, he smiled to see her in one of his T-shirts. He'd always liked it when she did that. "Hmm, I don't seem to have much in the way of food. How about cheese toasties?"

"That sounds perfect." She took the glass she'd left on the counter earlier and sat at the small bistro table. Drawing her legs up under his T-shirt, like she was cold, she rested her feet on the edge of the chair and drank the rest of the whiskey. 

Ron didn't comment on how much she'd had to drink, but it surprised him. He pulled out a cast iron skillet and used his wand to put a flame under it on the cook top. He poured them each a large glass of pumpkin juice and set them on the table then started slicing bread and cheese.

Hermione sipped her juice. "I really like your flat."

"Thanks. Me too. I looked at loads of places, most of them quite a bit bigger, but dunno, I walked into this place, and it just felt like home."

"You have a balcony off the living room?"

"Yeah. It overlooks Muggle London instead of the alley, but that's all right. I rather like Muggle London."

She smiled at him. "I love a balcony."

"I…um…yeah, me too." He almost said he knew, but he wasn't interested in her knowing he could see Viktor's balcony from his bedroom. That wouldn't likely sit well with her. He slathered butter on two slices of bread, set them in the hot skillet, and began piling cheese on top. He added the top pieces of bread and waited. Without turning to look at her, he said, "So, I guess the breakup has been pretty stressful."

"Not really. Actually, that was probably long overdue. Work is what's so stressful right now."

Ron flipped the toasties in the pan and turned around. She never mentioned her work, but this was the second time that night. "Really?"

"As it turns out, changing the way people learn to Apparate is stressful on an international scale."

"Ah, I guess all the governing bodies and licensing groups are involved." That sounded like a lot of mind-numbing meetings to him.

"Yes, and they all want demonstrations and assurances, and they have opinions, and there has to be debate."

 _Yep, mind-numbing meetings._ Ron smiled. "Sounds tedious." He turned back around and took the sandwiches out of the skillet, cut them in half, and plated them. He added a couple of dill pickles before handing Hermione hers.

"Thanks. These look great."

Ron pulled his sandwich apart and gooey cheese strung between the two halves. "I love a cheese toastie."

She smiled at him. "I remember. For a while, after the war, that's all you wanted to eat. Your mum must have made hundreds of them."

"Yeah," he said quietly. She'd brought up the war, which meant she was finally going to talk about the end of their relationship. He'd been expecting it all night, but now that the conversation had arrived, he didn't feel ready. He braced himself for what she would say.

Hermione looked away from him and took another bite of her sandwich. "Is that another half-blood radio?" 

He looked at the small radio on the windowsill next to table. It was one of the first one's he'd converted, but he didn't know what that had to do with their relationship. "Yeah."

"How does it work?"

"Easy, tap the dial with your wand once for magical radio or twice for Muggle radio." He didn't understand her sudden interest.

Hermione called her wand to her from the bedroom and tapped the dial twice. She turned it to tune in a Muggle radio station. She smiled as music filled the room. "This is wonderful. It's so clever. Do you sell these in your shop?"

"Yeah, they're pretty popular." He was completely confused by the turn of the conversation. Maybe she'd changed her mind and didn't want to talk about their previous relationship. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I can see why. I'll have to buy one."

"You're welcome to come in any time. But your money is no good in my shop."

She looked up at him, clearly confused. "Why can't I—"

"I have a family discount, but it's not as good as the Golden Trio discount, which is a hundred percent off."

"But—"

"You'd know that if you'd ever been in." He was embarrassed by how hurt he was that she'd never been into his shop. "All my employees know that you and Harry don't pay."

"Oh." She looked away again. She seemed upset. "That's very kind."

"It's the least I could do." He decided maybe she needed him to start the conversation, but he didn't want to go right to the end of their relationship. He wasn't ready for that. Instead, he would talk about the bond. "After all, you made my work a lot easier."

She turned off the radio and set it back on the windowsill. "How's that?"

"When you opened up the bond, after the initial shock, which almost knocked me off my chair, I found it a lot easier to focus. No wonder you were so good at school. Part of the power of your magic is sheer concentration."

She seemed surprised. "Well, I'm happy it helped."

"Would've been nice to get a little warning before you did it though. It was like being hit with a tidal wave."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. Once it settled down and flowed along with my magic, it was fine. Can't help wondering though, why you finally decided to embrace it."

Hermione picked at her food. She shrugged. "I was trying to weave my magic with someone else's to cast a complex spell, and it wasn't working."

"Ah, because my magic is part of your magic, by not letting them flow together—"

"I was wrecking the tapestry."

"But you never cut it off again." There. He'd said it. 

She looked at him for a long moment. "Turns out, you're not the only one who benefits from leaving the bond open. Your magic is…"

Ron couldn't believe she actually got something out of his magic. He leaned forward. "What?"

"Freer than mine. There's a certain level of whimsy that makes it easier for me to think outside the box, come at problems from different directions. It's been very useful."

Ron couldn't help grinning. "Really? Well, that's great. I always figured…well…good. I'm glad you get something out of it too. And uh…" He paused and tapped his finger on the table a couple of times. "I should have said before, but thank you. For using the bond at the hospital. I know Mum kind of pressured you into that."

"She didn't pressure me. She just asked me."

Knowing his mother, he wasn't sure he believed that. "Well, even so, I appreciate that you did it. I'm sure it was awkward."

"It wasn't awkward. It was…of course, I did it. Without you, I would've bled to death in that corridor…so naturally…" She stood to put her plate on the counter. 

He watched her for a moment. They'd saved each other so many times. He loved her. He loved her so much, he thought might explode. He'd wanted her back in his life for so long and there she stood. He didn't care what happened before. He didn't care about the bond. He just wanted her back. He felt whole with her. When she turned around, he cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed him back and his heart soared. "Take it down."

She leaned back to look at him. "What?"

"Your hair, release the charms, please."

She sighed and released the charms that had held her hair straightened and in a tight bun all evening. Her curls tumbled down, spilling over her shoulders and down her back.

He sank his fingers into her hair. "Yes." He pressed his forehead against hers and then swept her off her feet and carried her back to bed.

xXx

Ron wanted to touch every part of her, taste every part of her, he couldn't get enough of her.

"Wait, wait," she gasped.

"What?" He looked at her. "Why?"

"I…" She shook her head.

"Are you all right?" She seemed disoriented.

"I'm fine," she said, getting out of bed. "I just," she put her hand against the wall and tried to slow her breathing. She glanced out the window and froze. Her mouth dropped open, and she glared at him.

He knew exactly what she'd seen. His face went hot and his heart sank. She looked murderous. All the disorientation of a moment ago seemed gone, in it's place white, hot rage.

"You've been spying on me?"

"No!" Ron sat up and pulled the sheet over him. "No. It's not what you think?"

"Did you rent this place to keep an eye on me?"

"No, absolutely not. I had no idea you lived that close until I'd already moved in. I'd been living here for almost a month before I saw you out there."

She was so angry she couldn't speak.

"Okay." He held up his palms. "I admit, I liked having you so close. Honestly, I think that's probably why this place felt like home the moment I walked in. I didn't see you then," he quickly added. "But I'm guessing you must have been home. Look at where you're standing though."

She glanced around. She was in the narrow space between the bed and the wall. There was a tall chest of drawers next to her.

"Exactly where you're standing is the only place in this flat with that view. It's not like I have a chair there. I don't spy on you. But if I'm getting a pair of socks or a shirt or something and I happen to see you on the balcony…well, yeah…I stop for a moment and watch you." He slid over to the side of the bed where she was standing. "It's always good to see you. I won't pretend otherwise, but that's it." He held his hand out to her. "Come back to bed."

She looked at him and he could see her deliberating, trying to decide if she believed him. To his great relief, she took his hand and climbed into bed next to him. He kissed her. It was a warm kiss, sweet, and gentle. When they parted, he rolled over on to his back. "Please." He reached for her. "For old time's sake." He'd avoided that particular position all evening, even though it was his favorite, it was also the position they were most often in before, and he wasn't sure he should go there.

Without a word, she straddled him, closing her eyes as she sank down over him. With her hand on his chest she began to shift her hips in a steady rhythm. He slid his hands up her thighs, up her body, and over her breasts, careful not to graze the scar. He liked to watch her make love to him. He liked his hands free to roam her body. He liked it when she leaned forward, and her hair tumbled around him like a curtain. She rode him aggressively, but again, she seemed just on the edge. Her eyes were shut, and she bit her bottom lip so hard, he thought it might bleed."Hermione? Look at me. I've got you, let go."

She looked down at him, and for the first time that night, he felt like they really connected. She shuddered and fell forward on top of him. He let himself go as well. She clung tightly to him, still twitching, and didn't get up. He pulled the blankets up over them and stayed where he was, still tucked inside her.

xXx

When Hermione woke some time later, she found herself stuck to Ron. The irony wasn't lost on her. She eased off him as carefully as she could, trying not to wake him, but when the connection between them was broken he stirred. "Go back to sleep," she whispered. "I'm just going to use the loo. I'll be back."

She used the toilet and started the shower running. The minute she stepped under the water the tears came. She was so disgusted with her behavior tonight, she couldn't stand it. She shouldn't have come on to Ron that way. Everything was going to be so much more confusing moving forward. She pressed her forehead against the tile and longed for hangover potion. At least she had some in her bag in Ron's living room. She couldn't go to the Weasley's for Christmas, she couldn't. There was a soft tap at the door.

"Hermione?" He cracked open the door. "Hermione?" 

She cleared her throat. "Yes, Ron?"

"It's five-thirty, I reckon we ought to be getting back, before the others start to stir."

Hermione turned off the water and pulled a towel into the shower with her, thankful that he didn't have a clear shower curtain. She wrapped the towel around her, folded it above her breasts, so it would stay, took a calming breath, and stepped out of the tub.

"About that," she said without looking at him. "I probably shouldn't go. I should just head back home."

"Are you mad? I can't go back without you, they'll go mental."

She shook her head, "It's family time. There's no need for me to intrude on that."

He stepped forward and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You are family."

"Ron—"

"You're coming. Put some clothes on, or I'll take you like that."

Unable to argue with her head pounding like it was, she cast several drying charms on her hair and then was embarrassed to find she needed to wander through his flat to get all her clothes. Ron seemed impatient to go, so she didn't bother with the elaborate spells to put up her hair and left it curly and down. She cast cleaning charms on her clothes, but then considered how it would look if she showed up in the exact same outfit she'd had on last night. She mentally kicked herself for not packing a bag, but she hadn't really intended to stay at the Burrow last night, only to check in, see Harry and Ginny, feel out the situation with Ron, and then go home. If it had seemed like a good idea, she'd intended to go back the next morning for Christmas day. "I don't suppose you have a jumper I could borrow."

"Not one that would fit, well except…"

"What?"

"I have one Michelle left here ages ago."

Hermione considered which was worse, showing up in the same thing she wore last night or wearing one of Ron's other lover's jumpers? _What the hell_ , she thought. "Sure."

He disappeared into his room, giving her time to swallow down some of the hangover potion in her bag. He came back out with a navy-blue turtleneck jumper that actually fit her.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go home."


	3. Lying

They Apparated to the garden gate and made their way up the snowy path. Hermione hesitated at the kitchen door and took a step back. Ron took her hand. "Come on."

"But Ron, there are lights on. People are up. If we go in there—"

"They'll be happy to see us."

"They'll know, Ron. I can't, not with that stupid article sitting there on the table. I feel like a slag. I should just pop home and come back in an hour."

Ron took her by the shoulders. "There isn't an adult in there that hasn't bled next to you, saved your life, or been saved by you. Give them some credit, Hermione. Pull yourself together. Everyone here loves you."

Her breath hitched. She shrugged off his hands and squared her shoulders. "You're right, I just need to get over myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He opened the door. She seemed skittish, so he kept his hand on the small of her back, to keep her grounded as they walked into the kitchen.

Fleur was sitting at the table feeding her little girl. His mum was using her wand to shred potatoes, fry bacon and crack eggs into a bowl. "Mum?"

"Oh, Ron!" His mother hugged him, "And you've brought Hermione. It's so good to see you, dear." She hugged Hermione, who seemed relieved at the reception.

"Thank you for having me, Molly."

"You're welcome any time, you know that. Sit down, you two, let me get you some tea." His mother flicked her wand and two cups of tea came sailing toward them. Ron plucked them out of the air and handed one to Hermione. They took seats at the table. He was relieved to see that the copy of _Witch Weekly_ had disappeared, he hoped into the dustbin.

"How are you Fleur?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I am good, but Marietta will drive me to drink. She screams to eat at the most awful hours, but when I feed her, she eats next to nothing."

Ron smiled. Fleur had made the same complaint every time he saw her feed Marietta, and yet, the little girl seemed to be thriving.

xXx

As more and more of his family awoke, the noise and activity level reached a fever pitch in the house. His mother put out an enormous breakfast casserole and everyone dug in enthusiastically. The grandchildren were pushing for presents to be opened, and everyone talked over each other. Ron enjoyed the chaos of his family. It was a pleasant change after the silence of his flat. After Harry and Ginny finally came downstairs, the collected family moved from the kitchen to the parlor, where the tree was surrounded by presents. Within minutes the floor was covered in wrapping paper and the children were playing with a variety of charmed toys. The adults began opening their presents. Ron watched as Hermione held up a red sweater with a yellow H on the front. She reached across several children and touched his mother's arm. "Thank you."

His mother patted her hand. "I'm so glad you're here."

Ron leaned over and tapped Ginny on the shoulder, he tilted his head toward the kitchen. She got up and followed him. "Can you cover for me for a bit. I have to run an errand."

Ginny folded her arms across her chest. "What kind of errand can you run on Christmas Day?"

"An important one, all right?"

She frowned at him. "Okay, but try not to be long. Mum'll worry. Christmas dinner is at five."

"I'll be back way before then, I promise."

xXx

When Ginny returned to the parlor without Ron, Hermione asked where he went.

"Haven't a clue," Ginny said. "Something about an errand, but do me a favor, if anyone asks, say you think he's in the loo or the garden or something. I don't want Mum knowing he's stepped out."

Hermione nodded. "Sure," but Ron's departure left her uneasy. Not certain what else to do, she started picking up empty glasses.

Arthur was making balls of wrapping paper disappear to the delight of the children. He looked up at her. "Do you think you could finish this for me? I feel as though my head will explode if I don't have another cup of tea."

Hermione set down the glasses and pulled out her wand. "Of course. She decided to make the game a bit more exciting for the children by turning each piece of discarded wrapping paper into a fully mobile creature that would run into the fireplace and burst into a plume of colored flame. They were squealing with delight as their grandfather slipped quietly from the room.

A while later, when the paper was gone and the children had all dispersed to play with their toys, Harry came into the parlor.

"Fancy a walk, Hermione?"

"That sounds good. It'll help make room for dinner."

Harry patted his belly. "My thoughts exactly."

The two bundled up and headed outside. Hermione took his arm as they walked through the thin crust of snow.

Harry shook his head. "Good grief, the noise level in there is amazing."

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose the rest of them are used to all the kids running around."

"I suppose."

"So, are you and Ginny planning a brood of your own one of these days?"

Harry shrugged. "We're working on it. Hasn't happened yet though."

Hermione patted his arm. "I'm sure it will."

"Me too. We haven't really been trying all that long. How about you?"

Hermione smiled. "I don't think now is such a good time for me to have a baby, do you?"

"I didn't mean that. I meant how are you doing? How are you handling the whole Krum situation?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's for the best really. We just aren't at the same place in our lives. We want different things."

Harry nodded and they walked in silence for a while.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I got up at two o'clock and no one was sleeping on the sofa."

"Was there supposed to be?"

"Well, if you count the number of beds in the house."

Hermione shook her head. "I wasn't planning on spending the night at the Burrow."

"Right, but I couldn't help noticing the door to Ron's room was open all night, so I don't think he slept here either." He gave her a pointed look.

She sighed. "We went back to his flat. All right?"

Harry grinned.

"Don't. It's not what you think. It was old times, talking, drinking."

"Shagging?"

Hermione could feel herself blush. "Really, it's not a big deal. Last night was just a one-off. Two single people on Christmas Eve. Ron doesn't want anything from me. He's done with me. He's been done with me for a long time."

Harry stopped walking. "What makes you say that?"

"Come on, Harry." Hermione let go of his arm. "Not once, from the time of our last fight, has he ever expressed any interest in getting back together. Not once."

"You hardly gave him a chance. You took up with Krum almost immediately."

"Please, I didn't move in with Viktor for almost a year after Ron and I broke it off."

"But you were dating him right away, it was the same week, if I recall correctly."

Hermione shrugged. "So, we went out. He was in town and asked me out, so I went."

"Yeah, but you were in all the papers with Krum. You two were on the cover of all the magazines. The whole thing was rather public."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So what? Everything the three of us do is public."

"My point is that Ron hardly had a chance to say anything to you under those circumstances."

"What? He can't send an owl because I'm dating an international Quidditch star? Please, he was just done with me, and then he did that bloody interview."

Harry shook his head. "You know those comments were taken out of context."

Hermione crossed her arms in frustration. "What possible context could there be for him to say the three of us slept together?"

"It's not like he told the truth of it."

Hermione glared at him. "He didn't have to. What he said was enough."

"He just talked about being in the forest, in the cold and wet, bundled up and huddled together. It's Rita that culled from that that we all slept together."

"Rita, exactly, what was he thinking giving her an interview?"

Harry sighed. "We'd been drinking. She caught him coming out of the pub. You two had just broken it off. He was vulnerable."

"Yeah, well thanks to his vulnerability, I still get offers by owl post."

Harry gave her a withering look. "Like you're the only one."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. She took his arm again, and they started back toward the house.

"You know that article really helped bring him around. He calmed way down after that and started working on charming televisions."

"Ah, yes." Hermione sighed. "Ron Weasley, bringing Quidditch to the masses in living color."

"He makes a bundle of money selling those things."

"I'm sure he does."

When they reached the garden gate, Harry stopped. "He still loves you, you know?"

Hermione grimaced. "He may love me, but he's not in love with me anymore."

"I think you're wrong."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I wish I was, Harry, but I'm not." She pushed the gate open and headed up the path.

xXx

Ron was in the kitchen talking to his mother when they came in. "Where've you two been?"

Harry patted his belly. "Trying to walk off a bit of your Mum's casserole before dinner."

Hermione started to ask where Ron had been, but Arthur came into the kitchen and interrupted them. "Hermione, Viktor Krum is here to see you."

For the first time all day, the house fell into silence.

Hermione blinked at him. She had no response for Viktor's arrival. She couldn't imagine what he was doing there.

Arthur grimaced. "He's in the parlor."

Confused, Hermione took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and walked into the parlor.

Viktor was holding an enormous bouquet of roses. "Hermione."

"Viktor. This is unexpected."

He held out the roses. "These are for you. I am apologizing. I have," he searched for words, "I have not been right by you."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't **–** "

"No, listen to me. I know I have not done what you wanted, and that was wrong. You want to be married. You want to have babies. I have not made these things my priority. I will do that now, Hermione. We will be married. We can do it soon. How much time do you need to plan a wedding?"

"A wedding? I can't **–"**

He didn't seem to hear her. "Quidditch season is over. Do you think you can make a wedding before the start of next season? That would be good if you can do. After that, we start on babies. As many babies as you want."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to be a single mother, Viktor."

"What are you talking about? I said we will get married first. "Unless…" he raised an eyebrow at her. "You are pregnant now? No matter, we speed up wedding."

Hermione set the roses on the coffee table. "No, I'm not pregnant, but you'll continue to play Quidditch."

"Of course, I have to make living. It will be hard to support all those babies without Quidditch, Hermione." He smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "You're gone three quarters of the year with the team. I don't want to sit home alone with children who don't know their own father."

"You can bring them to matches. My mother did this. It will be fine. You will see." He touched her chin with his fingers, and she looked up at him.

"It won't work."

He glowered at her. "It will work. Come home. I will show you. It will work."

"Viktor." she closed her eyes. "I don't want to live like that."

His expression softened. "I have neglected you. Come, let me fix that."

She looked up at him. "I'm not coming back. I'm never coming back. It's over."

"You are being ridiculous!" He shouted.

Arthur stuck his head around the corner. "Everything all right in here?"

Hermione turned to him. "I'm sorry. We've hijacked your parlor. We'll continue this outside." She turned and began pressing Viktor toward the door.

xXx

The conversation switched to Bulgarian and Ron's stomach felt like it was twisting into knots as he heard the occasional shout drifting in from the front lawn.

"I didn't know Hermione spoke Bulgarian," Ginny commented.

"I'm sure after three years with Krum she's bound to have picked up a few words," Harry said.

"Oh, please," Ron grumbled. "I'm sure she's fluent."

The shouting stopped as quickly as it started. Hermione didn't come back in. _Oh, please, please don't be making up._ After a minute or two, Ron couldn't stand it anymore and went and peaked through the parlor curtains. It was snowing again. Hermione stood with her arms wrapped around her and her back to the house. Viktor was gone. She just kept standing there. Ron noticed she wasn't wearing a coat. He went back into the kitchen and pulled his heavy coat on, sifted through the coats on the rack until he found Hermione's and pulled it out.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, she's just standing out there in the snow by herself with no coat on."

"Maybe, you should give her a minute," Ginny said.

Ron turned around and glared at her. "I gave her three years. I'm not giving her another minute. Besides, it's freezing out there." He strode through the parlor and out the front door.


	4. Beyond the Emptiness

Hermione didn't seem to notice Ron had come outside. He'd cast a warming charm on her and settled the coat over her shoulders before she looked at him. She seemed surprised that she was covered in snow.

He tugged the coat around her. "You'll catch your death."

"Viktor's gone."

"I see that. I thought you two broke up."

"I did too, but apparently he didn't see it that way."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "But you've cleared that up?"

"Yes. I'm on my own again."

"I know the feeling."

Hermione sniffled. "I thought you were seeing someone named Michelle."

Ron shook his head a let out a soft snort. "Michelle broke it off awhile ago. She just happened to leave her jumper behind."

"Oh."

"Besides, what kind of slimy git do you think I am that last night would have happened if I was seeing someone else?" Unbidden, Margaret popped into his mind, but he pushed the image away as easily as she had always pushed him away.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying."

"I brought your Christmas present."

Hermione looked up at him and winked. "I thought last night was my Christmas present."

Ron grinned. "I considered that a mutual gift." He got serious. "I actually bought this ages ago, but then things went sour, and I didn't give it to you. That was a mistake."

"Ron—"

"Let me finish. After the war, after the last battle, when we were in the hospital wing…"

Hermione closed her eyes.

"I was having a nightmare. I was in so much pain and you—"

"Ron, please." A tear slipped.

"And you...I don't know how, because you were injured as bad as I was, but you made your way over to my bed, and got in beside me and you said 'I'm here, Ron, I'm right here,' and I was so stupid, that I thought that meant forever. And I took it for granted, and I shouldn't have. I'd lost you before I even realized you were really gone."

She pushed tears off her cheeks and wouldn't look at him.

"It's been three years, and even now, when I have a question, when I want an opinion, when I want an argument even, I naturally look for you. I still feel like you're there, just around the corner. It's been like losing a limb living without you. I don't feel like a whole man. And the other girls, they always end up with the Lavender problem."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"No matter how nice they are, they just don't measure up. They're not clever enough by half. They're not sexy enough, and they're not bossy enough." He smiled on the last part.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't—"

Ron took a small box from his coat pocket. "I know it's too soon for you to give me an answer. I know this seems like I'm trying to rush you, but really, I'm giving this to you now, because it's yours, and the offer stands whenever you're ready."

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched him open the ring box. "Ron, I…"

He held the ring out to her. "Marry me."

Her hands shook as she reached for the ring. It was beautiful, with a large, dark ruby, set in a clawed goblin gold setting. "It's perfect."

"It should be, it's yours."

She looked up at him. "I want so much to say yes."

Ron closed his eyes, girding himself for her next words. "But..."

"How would it look? To walk in there with your ring on, after just having had it out with Viktor. They'll think I'm a tart. They'll think you've gone mad."

Ron looked down at her. "Wait a minute, is that a yes?"

Hermione wiped more tears from her cheeks. "Of course, it's a yes. You're right, you know. I never should have left you. I said I'd be there, but I wasn't."

He shook his head. "You had every reason to leave me. I was a right bastard, I was."

"I should've gone to your parents for help. I should've been more patient. You weren't yourself."

"Maybe not, but whoever that guy was, he lost you." He slipped the ring on her finger. "I won't make that mistake again."

She held out her hand to admire the ring. "I really can't wear this just yet."

"Don't be so thick. My family already thinks I'm mental." He grinned at her. "And thanks to me, everyone already thinks you're a tart."

She swatted his arm. "That stupid, stupid article. What were you thinking?"

Ron backed away holding up his palms. "Hey, now! I still get owls about that. All manner of birds and blokes with their offers and suggestions."

"Join the club. What on earth? I mean, Rita, seriously? Rita!"

Ginny stuck her head out the front door. "Dinner's ready!"

"It can't be," Ron shouted back. "It wasn't near ready a minute ago."

"Dobby showed up. Come on!"

Ron took Hermione's hand. "Leave it on. You're among friends here."

She reached up and cupped his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I like the beard."

"Thanks. It covers up the scar."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind the scar."

Ron said, stroked his beard. "It's not so much that I mind it, but when people come into the shop, and they see it, they want to talk about it."

"I've often been grateful that mine are hidden under clothes." She took his arm and they walked back in together.

 _Not so hidden as you might think_ , Ron thought, but kept it to himself.

xXx

Christmas dinner was in the formal dining room, which Ron noticed had been enlarged, as had the table. Judging from how good it looked, he had to assume it wasn't done by his father, who was dreadful at all manner of construction spells. He figured it was either Dobby or Fred and George. He and Hermione took their seats. She had only to reach for her water goblet before his mother noticed the ring.

"Hermione, is that an engagement ring?"

Hermione's face flushed red. "Yes."

Everyone looked up from their plates.

"Gave it to her just now, I did," Ron said around a mouthful of ham.

"Damn it!" came Charlie's voice from the archway. "This was going to be the year I asked her out."

George set down his water goblet. "I'd had the same thought."

"Didn't you read the _Witch Weekly_ article a while back?" Ginny quipped, "She's not that discerning."

"Ooh," Hermione clenched her fists. "How I hate that woman."

Everyone laughed.

Charlie took his place next to his mother and kissed her cheek. "I suppose you're still the only one for me, Mum."

"So, you're really tying the knot?" Harry asked.

Hermione tucked her head. "Yes."

"About time," Angelina said from across the table. "Who won the pool then?"

George seemed to do some quick calculations. "I believe Ginny won, but I'll check to be sure."

"Stop it," Ron grumbled, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. She smiled actually, a big warm smile that he hadn't seen in a long time.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you like mad, you know that?"

She put her hand over his and wove their fingers together. "I'm starting to remember."

xXx

After dinner, they all crowded into the parlor to listen to a Christmas music program in the parlor. Everyone except Fleur, who took her children up to read to them before bedtime. There wasn't enough seating, so Ron and Hermione ended up sitting on the floor. She sat between his legs and rested her head against his chest as they listened to the music, but Hermione wasn't really listening to the music. Instead, she closed her eyes and listened to Ron's heart beat steadily under her ear. She felt safe and loved in a way she hadn't for a very long time.

As the evening wore on, Fred and Angelina took their children home by Floo. George and Charlie decided to go out for a nightcap, and Ginny agreed to accommodate them by opening up the Three Broomsticks. They asked Ron and Hermione if they'd like to come along, but Hermione declined.

"I have work early tomorrow. I really should be getting back to London."

As the parlor began to empty out, Arthur and Molly said their goodnights and went to bed.

Finally, it was just Bill left sitting with them. He eased himself off the sofa and stood slowly. "It's good to see you two together again," he said to them, as he stretched and the joints in his back cracked. "Well, I'm off to bed too. Fleur will be wondering where I am."

"Goodnight, Bill," Ron and Hermione said together. They smiled at each other.

"Are you really going back to London tonight?" Ron asked as he played with the sleeve of her jumper. He noticed that sometime during the day she had taken off Michelle's old jumper and put on the one his mother gave her for Christmas.

"Well, Diagon Alley is in London."

"Yes, and very near the Ministry. Come back to my flat with me."

She worried the hem of his jumper. "I really do have to work in the morning. I can't be up all night like last night." She bit her lip.

Ron thought he knew what was bothering her. "Last night, was fun, but I can't be up all night again either. I just want to make love, fall asleep, and wake up with you in the morning."

"About that, maybe we should—"

Ron kissed her. He knew there were things they should probably discuss, but he just wanted to enjoy being back together for a while. There would be plenty of time to hash out the past, but for awhile, he just wanted to enjoy the present. He'd felt the tension in her last night. She'd been strung tight like a wire. Even now, he could feel her anxiety starting to build in the way she held her body, the tightness of her jaw. "I love you," he said softly, as he came out of the kiss.

Hermione smiled, but tucked her head. Ron figured it would just take time for her to relax and be totally comfortable with him again. He pushed her hair behind her ear. "I've missed this hair. You can't find hair like this just anywhere, you know."

"Thank goodness, otherwise everyone would be as crazy as I am in the morning."

"Just leave it down," Ron sank his fingers into it, loving the softness. "It's lovely."

Hermione shook her head. "It's a mess."

"It's a lovely mess," Ron said, and moved her hair aside to kiss her neck. She melted against him, so he lay her on her back against the floor. He continued kissing her neck for a while, before returning to her lips. When his hand moved beneath her jumper to cup her breast, however, she caught it.

"I swear, if your mother walks in here, I will die."

Ron grinned. "You didn't die last time."

"I came very close, and I'm not seventeen anymore. I don't think my heart could take it."

"Then let's go back to my flat."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "All right then."

Ron stood and held out a hand to help her up.

She stood and put her hand on his chest. "You really want to marry me?"

"Pick a date." He pulled his wand out. With a pop he Disapparated.

xXx

Ron was somewhat amused to see that Hermione appeared next to the bookcase in his flat a moment later. He supposed that was the area she remembered best from last night. "How about this summer? Maybe June?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have a big conference in June."

"July then?"

"July would work." She bit her lip, but Ron could see she was trying to suppress a grin.

He hooked his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her toward him. "I believe." He ran his hand under her jumper. "That my hand was here."

She glanced back toward the wall next to the bookcase. "Mind if we take this into the bedroom?"

He reached down and caught her hand. "Come on."

xXx

Ron took his time. He peeled off each layer of her clothes as though he'd never done it before. When he got to her knickers though, she stilled his hand.

She blushed. "Let's just get under the covers."

"In a minute." He moved her hand.

"Don't. I haven't—" She shook her head.

"It's fine. I don't much go in for the prepubescent girl look myself, but it'll grow back. In the meantime, I'd like to take these off. All right?"

They locked eyes for a moment. She nodded and he slid them down. Ron wasn't sure he'd ever seen her this shy or insecure before. He made love to her with all the gentleness, kindness and compassion he had in him until she lay limp against him.

She kissed his chest. "I love you so much. I can't even express how much I've missed you."

Ron kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up a little further, tucking them in behind her. "You can't possibly have missed me more than I missed you." But he knew that probably wasn't true. After all, he still had his family during the break up and still saw Harry and Ginny regularly. Hermione had been cut off from all that. Still, he 'd missed her enough to know he didn't ever want to feel that way again, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He noticed the change in her breathing that indicated she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head again and closed his eyes, feeling for the first time in a long time, that things were really right with the world.

~finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for reading. You might also like my books: The Annie Fitch Mysteries: Exposed Fury and Hidden Fury (available March 2,2021) and the stand alone novel: One Big Beautiful Thing, available anywhere books are sold and on all digital platforms. Enjoy!


End file.
